Koyuyu
He is a staff sergeant and a weapon specialist from the Keron Army. He is a member of Kyoruru Platoon. Japanese name::コユユKoyuyu (コユユ) is a fan-character from the series Keroro Gunso. Character A carefree keronian, has a big heart and is kind to a lot of people. Basically, treat him nice, he'll treat you nice. Likes encouraging his comrades, sister and fellow platoon members. Observes problems well before solving them. Doesn't get angered easily, The angriest he could get is raising his voice a few octaves higher. Cannot hold a grudge on anybody for too long. Hard working and courageous. Laid-back and takes life easy. Statistics * Good, average health. * Blood type is A. * Physically strong. * Eyesight is a bit below average, uses his goggles to help him in various tasks and while on the battlefield. * Fairly good IQ, good at math and physics. * Great observing skills History A bit spoiled and bratty as a child, constantly bickering with his elder sister Sūki. But since one incident where Koyuyu fell into a well when he was 8 and wasn't heard for two days. Sūki is the only one who went out to find him and saved him when she did so. Since then, they mended their sibling bond. They were both assigned to the Kyoruru Platoon He got the scar from a flight accident. Appearance He has a brilliant cyan skin and brilliant sap green eyes. Has a small scar on his right cheek from an accident. Wears a light yellow cap with four square earflaps, and bright red goggles. Wears two red belts that crosses each other, united with an X-shaped belt head that is used to carry bigger weapons. Emblem is a cloud. Relationships General Saikaka (カエリ の サメ, Kaeru no Same) Sees them as a superior, respects them a lot. His batch was under their training so he knows some things about them. Considers them as a good mentor. Lieutenant Kyoruru Has a major respect for him. Knows him before since he's one of his sister's close friends for a long time. They play board games with eachother. Doesn't mind when others accidentally swaps their names. Sergeant Major Sūki His elder sister. Was not in good terms with her in the past but they've made up and are very close to eachother. Gets kinda annoyed when called as 'Lil' Sūki', "Sūki Jr" and the like. Ensign Yanene Very friendly with eachother, makes puns and terrible jokes a lot and shares stories and vent to eachother sometimes. Yanene likes helping him with his weaponry, also telling and suggesting him what to use for a battle. Fought over a taiyaki before. Warrant Officer Hiyogo They respect each other a lot and play console games when not on duty. They go on a guy's night out often and sometimes with Kyoruru when he's with them. Knows him before since he's one of his sister's close friends for a long time. -more later- Abilities * Is able to attack on land and when airborne precisely with his favorite weapon, Bazooko. * Can cook delicious food and do house chores pretty good Strengths * Observant * Very precise * Optimistic * Very dexterous Weakness * Does not care about nothing else when he's very near to a goal, even if it's about his friends. * Has a vertigo, which is why he doesn't go airborne very often. What Others Calls Her Facts * Average IQ, thus not very bright when it comes to academics. * Good at counting subjects (math, physics, etc.) * Likes fish dishes. * Likes cloud watching. About the owner Yanene (ヤネネ) is a fan-character from the series Keroro Gunso. * psychic-beings on DeviantArt * fiftybigmacs on Instagram